1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to data broadcasting, and more particularly, to obtaining application control information for managing life cycles of an application over a data network during data broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital broadcasting, technology called data broadcasting which transmits supplementary information in addition to broadcasting moving images, and applications that help create a more interactive environment for the viewers through broadcasting have been developed. In the data broadcasting technology, when the applications are transmitted, control information to control the transmitted applications is also provided, thereby dynamically managing life cycles of the applications.
In the related art, a method of transmitting applications and application control information using broadcasting streams uses a carousel transmission method. In the carousel transmission method, the applications and application control information are repeatedly received at the viewer's end at predetermined intervals. However, being subordinate to (or dependent on) the transmission cycles set by an operator on the transmitting side, the carousel transmission method may require the viewer to standby when the viewer desires to receive the applications and the application control information.
Recently, in order to solve this problem, a method has been introduced in which applications are provided using two-way communication between a server in the data network and a contents receiving apparatus. However, a service that dynamically manages life cycles of applications based on the application control information using a data network is still to be provided.